THE BLACK FAMILY: A Heratige of Secrets and Lies
by greeneyedwickeddragon
Summary: This chronicle of the lives of certian members of the Black family and thier soul mates.  Some AndromadaTed mostly Siriusunnamed girl.  and Sirius' daughter, who stem from my imaginaion. Small mentionings of Bellatrix lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer**_

**It is my duty to explain that while the plot and storyline are mine most of the charactors and places in my story belong to J K Rowling. Those people, places, and personality quirks belong wholey and completely to HER. Not to me. She did a wonderful job of creating these beautiful charactors and I simply have the wonderful privilege to use pieses of her creative genius in my little story. Please enjoy and remember that All members of the Black family and thier spouses as well as the Potter Family and Friends Belong to J. K. Rowling. Thank You.**


	2. A Time to Run

_The Black Family_

_A heretige of secrets and lies_

_Sirius Black __was not close to any particular member of his family. The younger girls hated him because, before school they had been friends and thier mother, __Sirius' __Aunt believed that he may have rubbed off on them somehow. They blamed him for her cruel ways. He wasn't completely sure that this upset him as he wasn't fond of any of them nowadays. He thought that Narcissa should have grown a backbone and stoud up to there parents Bell who was younger, needed all the protection she could get. Unfortunatly noone ever gave it to her. As time grew Sirius realized that she would grow to be just as twisted as the rest of the family. Exept Andromada who was older, shy, and worn down by her family. He couldn't let them destroy him. He had a soul and he had friends and he wanted to keep it that way. It was as he thought this that a bang and yells started from downstairs. Screaming then insued. This would have been normal thing in his parents house exept they were not yelling at him. The comotion was getting louder and closer, and suddenly his door burst open. There stood his aunt tears running her face which was a dark red color at the moment, purple blotches soon began to form on it as she stared at sirius._

_"It.. is .. ALL...your.. fault!!" She said this with one shaking hand pointing at sirius, who for the love of merlin could not figure out what she was talking about._

_"Normally I would take full responcibility but, what are talking about?" Sirius had had to muster up the guts to ask her. She looked like a wild bomb that was about to explode. _

_"Don't you 'play' with me boy." She practicly spat the sentance out. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Andromada has run off with a...a..! OH!" She burst into tears and as Sirius mother tried to consoler his father spoke up from behind them to finish her sentace._

_"Your cousin has run off to marry a mudblood." He looked desgusted at the thought. "What do know of it? Where has she and that thing gone?" He was not asking so to speak more as he was commanding._

_"I don't know she doesn't talk to me anymore." They didn't believe him._

_He lay on the bed bruised and bleeding. It had taken them hours to finally realize that he was telling the truth. His father had given up in disgust and left him only thirty minutes ago. _

_"Sirius? I brought you some healing potions drink them fast before mother discovers that I brought them in. You know you should have just told them what they wanted to hear, it might have made things easier on you." With that, Regulus sat the bottles down and left the room._

_Sirius didn't know where he would go but he had to get away from here. He had to save himself, and he couldn't do it with his family so close. Padfoot grabed his bag and trunk, and began to pack everything that he might need. He edged the window seal open until the hole was big enough to clime through. A quick charm and everything that he needed to carry was considerably lighter and out the window waiting for him. _

_He had not really thought about what he would do or how he would get there. He merely stealed himself, picked a direction and went._

_padfoot had been traveling by air at night, and sleeping in the day; for about two days now. Sirius found himself in a dilemma. He was outside the Potter family home, and he go in and tell all, James' parents might just send him back to his own family. The only other choice he had was to stay on the run, which ment staying hungry, and maybe never getting back to Hogwarts. With a deep breath he steped forward and knocked on the door._

_Andromeda Black was about to become Andromeda Tonks. She had no choice really she was three months pregnant with his child. Her parents would have had her beaten and had the baby destroyed. Beatings she was used to, but she could not let them harm her child. The baby after all had commited no sin. It was just an innocent life, and she could not make her pay for her mothers mistakes. Ted Tonks was waiting at the church door with his elderly Aunt Catherine. "Hello Ted. Ready?" Andromeda was half afraid that he'd changed his mind._

_"I suppose its now or never. Aunt Cathy says that since we won't have a place to live we can stay with her for as long as we want." Aunt Cathy was a good natured woman and smiled kindly and her._

_"Don't worry deary these things happen, its just lucky that Teddy here is a good man, won't chicken out on you now." Aunt Cathy grew somber as she spoke. "Some men aren't at all reliable."_

_"Come on Andy, the preist is waiting, I got a muggle licence is that ok?"_

_"It's great Teddy." He was nervous and looking cute. Andromada went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed furiously, all the while a goofy grin spread across his face._

_Andromadas wedding went off without a hitch. She later learned that Sirius' had run away and divided the families attention. Good thing too, the church she had married at was only a street away from her Uncle and Aunt Blacks house._


	3. a brief history

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters In the Black family, or any of their friends. I also do not own Tom Riddle/Voldemort, or any of He Who Must Not be Named's followers.**

Regulus Black was a rather small boy, and in comparison to his older brother he was neither charming nor charismatic. In fact if he had any good qualities to him at all it was that he was fiercely loyal. At fifteen he was highly impressionable, and as boys do he fixated all his imaginings on one ideal. Voldemort's campaign was going sensationally. Regulus could not't wait to join up and become apart of this historic time. He had all of the newspaper clippings with news about Voldemort and his Radical ideas about muggles and muggleborns on them. He had read and reread every detail and he hung onto every word that the adults had to say about him. He knew his parents liked Voldemort and that they were disappointed in sirius. What better way to show them that they didn't need their first son, then by joining the ranks of Voldemort?

Three months later Mr. Potter sat sirius down to tell him about Regulus' disappearance. "I'm not surprised really." Sirius explained. "He was always trying to make up for the fact that I wasn't good enough. It was like he thought if he was extra like them that they wouldn't bother with me any more." Sirius didn't show it but he cried all the same when he was alone and knew no one would find out.

Mrs. Black was in hysterics for weeks after words. Two months to the day of Regulus' vanishing, Mr. Black suffered a major heart attack and died in his sleep. Neither Sirius nor Adromeda showed up for his funeral, though both went to a public memorial for Regulus.

Narcissa Black was immediately engaged to one Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had been friends with the late Mr. Black and mother and Aunt thought it best to make sure Narcissa and Bella went to good families instead of RIF Raf like their sister and Sirius had done. Narcissa at the tender at of sixteen was wed to Lucius Malfoy, two days after her Aunt Black had been notified that Sirius intended to marry a muggle. It was with great sadness that an elderly Uncle passed three weeks later. To the tragic horror of the family he left everything, including a large amount of family jewels to his is nephew Sirius Orion Black. That same day Bellatrix told her family that she was joining Voldemort, and that she had boyfriend who was going to introduce her to some high ranking death eater. Her aunt told her to invite them over for dinner, and she did, and Voldemort plus five of his best death eaters agreed to come. By this time her Aunt Black had practically moved in with them.

Sirius' life had been great since leaving his interfering and cruel family. he had met a muggle girl, named Erica, who thought that the world revolved around him. The only catch was that he wasn't aloud to tell her that he was a wizard. Under the law even marriage was not good enough reason for magic to be revealed. Only in the presence of or soon to be presence of a magical child was it thought acceptable for the spouse to be notified of the magical heritage. Sirius only wished he could take her to meet James' parents and all his friends in the end James was the only one Sirius told about his marriage. No one else not even the marauders new of Sirius' marriage; though twice Remus asked him why he no longer dated. At the time of the secret marriage Sirius and James were eighteen years old, one year four months and to days later James asked Lily to marry him. It took him two weeks after that to get her to except. The year after Lily and James married, sixteen year old Bellatrix Black became Bellatrix Lastrange. Two years later Harry was born.

Sirius had been very busy during this time he had joined the Order of the Phoenix, fought Voldemort himself, right beside James, and gotten a job in the broomstick industry. Which his wife thought must be terribly dull, and Sirius thought was absolutely fascinating. She loved him all the more for it. Halloween was a going to be a special day. Erica had everything all planned out. She and Sirius were to have a romantic dinner and spend some time together, something they hadn't been able to do a lot of lately. She was finally going to have the time to tell him that she was pregnant, enabling him to tell her the secret that he hadn't been able to before. She didn't quite know why she had to be pregnant first, nor did she have a clue to what the family secret was about except for vague ramblings and some weird law about heritage. Sirius told her about a week before Halloween that he couldn't make it and that he had to go away though he couldn't tell her for how long; and asked how she felt about moving? Moving she said would be perfect, because the flat they lived in was quite small. On the twenty ninth of October, Sirius bought her a three bedroom house with a lot of land, in Kent. He kissed her goodbye said he'd see her soon and that everything was alright, even though she knew he was lying. It was last she ever heard of Sirius Black. She called the police, but no one had ever heard of Sirius Black, or the Nimbus Broomstick manufacturer whom he had always told her he worked for. In fact if it wasn't for her child and marriage license, there would have been no proof that he had ever lived at all. Erica was hurt beyond measure, especially when she called James and Lily's emergency phone number and learned that it had disconnected.


End file.
